


Ahduni

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Fic, Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Millenni dopo aver scoperto di essere immortali, Joe e Nicky trovano la loro fine. Accettare il destino, sta tutto in un abbraccio.[Attenzione: Death!Fic]Partecipa alla “Fast Challenge: Abbracci (Drabble & Flashfic)” del gruppo Facebook: “Il giardino di Efp”.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ahduni

Trovare la mortalità alla fine dei tempi, millenni dopo che tutto ha avuto inizio mentre i ricordi delle Crociate si mescolano ad altri più recenti. Malta, Genova. Le Fiji. Baciarsi sotto gli scrosci incessanti di Parigi. Amarsi senza confini, con ritrovata, intensa passione e quindi scoprire che c’è una fine. Farlo lo stesso giorno. È il destino, ha detto Nicky, sorridendo intanto che le lacrime gli rigano il volto. Voi a guardarvi negli occhi, alla fine dei tempi. Ognuno terrorizzato dall’idea di essere l’ultimo a morire. Restare soli è un dolore che scava nell’anima e non trova pace. La serenità, sta tutta in un ultimo abbraccio. 

_ Stringimi, amore mio. _

__

احضني

** Fine **

**Author's Note:**

> Perché ho scritto questa cosa? Perché invece che fermarmi sul primo prompt della challenge che diceva “Ultimo abbraccio” io non ho scorso la lista, trovandone un altro più allegro? Io non lo so… è semplicemente successo!   
> Ne approfitto per ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno letto e lasciato dei kudos all'altra mia storia, Petrichor e a chi leggerà ed eventualmente recensirà questa drabble. Ringrazio anche le ragazze de "Il giardino di Efp" per avermi dato consigli sui vari font e avermi detto come fare per inserirli nel codice.   
> La parola Ahduni, citata sia nel titolo che scritta in fondo, in arabo, significa "Abbracciami".


End file.
